A true beginning
by shadowphantomness
Summary: REVISED Ash was never the happygolucky kid they showed on TV. His journey did not start until he was fifteen, and the path was not easy... with the key and the balance to hold...and a meowth as a starter? What's going on here? Championshipping COMPLETE
1. All journeys must start

Hi! This is a new series I am starting! What if Ash didn't start his journey until he was 15? (That seems like a much more reasonable age.) I am not copying anyone's story here!!

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own pokémon; it belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, 4Kids productions, etc. I only own the new pokémon and attacks that I make up! People who use them without permission will be flamed! 

Note: Revised version. Also written to challenge someone discreetly for plagiarism. Is for telepathy, ** for thoughts, and _italics_ for pokemon speech.

Background information: Delia is actually _not_ related to Ash, he is in foster care. His real parents are unknown as of now. Ash spent 4 years as an intern/nurse at the Viridian City pokemon center and is a qualified healer. And he's got pokemon… changed his appearance a bit too. Oh, and of course, the key… takes place _after_ CCA, so Ash has a nice collection of pokemon cards.

Chapter 1: All journeys must start

            Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, known as Ash to his pokemon and Delia, sat on the Pikachu bed in his room, counting the seconds as the Hoothoot wall clock ticked. He idly stroked his purring Persian.

            _Worried?_ Persian asked, a hint of condescension in his silky tones.

            "Not really." Ash said. "But I don't need much sleep."

            _I suppose you wouldn't, since your magic is very strong and you're only keeping a few of us out here at all times. But why did you choose me instead of your stronger battlers?_

"I couldn't very well be walking around with a Zapdos or Mewtwo, could I?" Ash asked, teasingly.

            _Suppose not_.

            Ash nodded as he lifted his head to look at the clock again. Alas, only two minutes had elapsed.

            "I have Pidgeot, of course."

            _She is one of your favorites._

            "And she 'modified' my belt. It looks like I'm carrying twelve instead of six, instead of an infinite amount."

            _So why aren't you traveling with the other guardians?_

            "Too dangerous. I'm less likely to attract Serebii's unwanted attention alone."

            _Ah._

            "So I also have… Chansey, since I'm required to carry a medical assistant… and for the others, I can always summon them."

            Persian yawned. _I'm going back to sleep._

            Ash left the drowsy cat and padded downstairs in his fuzzy slippers, making himself a cup of hot chocolate with milk.

            After the hot chocolate, he felt much better, and returned upstairs to bed, where he slept for a good two hours before the alarm clock rang.

            Persian was the one who actually woke him up, by dragging him to the bathroom. Ash yawned as he quickly showered and brushed his teeth, before he dressed in his standard outfit and went downstairs.

            Delia was still asleep, it being six in the morning, so Ash fixed himself some cornflakes and milk, before strolling to Oak's lab to see what the old man had.

            The benefit was that Gary wasn't there; he had already left two years earlier.

            The bad news was that an annoying girl named Brittany had moved in a year ago and declared herself Ash's rival.

            But on the bright side, she always slept until around noon, so he was sure she wouldn't be there yet.

            Besides, she was only twelve. Baka.

            "Hello, Ash. I'm glad you're finally going off on your journey." Oak said.

            "Yes, well, seeing the states of the pokemon the trainers brought in to the center didn't endear me much to the idea." Ash replied, flicking his gold-streaked bangs out of his eyes. "What do you have?"

            "Basically most of the un-evolved pokemon. You already paid, so all you have to do is pick one." Oak replied.

            Ash looked thoughtfully at the selection of Kanto pokemon, with a few Johto mixed in.

            "Hmm…what do you think, Persian?"

            Persian shrugged and immediately padded over to the poke ball containing a Meowth. Ash picked it up, and, on closer inspection, discovered the tint of gold in its eyes that proclaimed it a magic-type.

            "All right then, Professor, I'll take Meowth."

            "Are you sure?" Oak pressed. "It won't be much good in any gym battle."

            "There's more to life than battling, professor." Ash replied as he took the poke balls. He didn't need a pokédex, as he already had a blue one with the league healer's symbol, with much more information as it was updated almost daily to help the nurses. Useful thing.

            "Well then, good bye and good luck!"

            Ash waved to Oak and then returned home.

            Delia was still asleep; only about ten minutes had passed, so Ash struck up a conversation with his newly acquired Meowth. He discovered that it had escaped from a breeding center that was trying to improve normal-type pokemon, but hundreds had died in the process.

            "Hmm…" Ash mused. * I have Lance's Dark Mirror, so they aren't using that… and Charlotte usually changes her light types directly even though she does have something she uses, but I can't remember what… but its magic, not light, dark, or shadow…*

            _Could just be genetic mutation._ Pidgeot reminded him. _With enough trials you will get success, but it's about .00001% chance._

_            That's cruel._ Persian replied, but it made sense.

            "Wonder what breeding center?" Ash asked, his voice going cold.

            _It's Wanda's Wonderful Pokemon_. Meowth replied. _Why?_

            Ash smiled. "Who should I send?"

            His eyes lit up as a thought crossed his mind. "Got it!"

            Ash's key flashed once, and then something streaked off into the distance.

            He had a rather interesting collection of objects around his neck. Destiny's amulet hung next to Hope's locket, and between them dangled his Star key, the golden star in the blue moon surmounted by two pairs of wings on the white staff.

            They glittered slightly in the morning light, as Ash adjusted his black gloves. He was dressed in black, a red-and-white vest over his long sleeved black shirt with two electric blue bands around the wrists, and his black slacks tucked into his leather calf-length boots.

            A few minutes later, an Electrode materialized in front of Ash, startling Meowth but not the other pokemon.

            "Thank you." Ash said, caressing the pokemon briefly, before it disappeared in a flash of white light.

            By the time Delia came downstairs half an hour later, Ash was grooming his meowth; no glimpse of what had transpired left.

            "Ready to leave, Ash?" She asked, surprised.

            "Yes, Ms. Ketchum." Ash said.

            "All right, dear. I know I'm not your real mom, but take care." She gave him a hug and then waved goodbye.

            Ash nodded, got up, and exited the door, setting out on his journey.

End Episode! ^_^


	2. Its really useful having a meowth

Disclaimer: No, I don't own pokemon. 'Nuff said. Destiny, Hope, new pokemon, CCA, etcetera are mine though.

Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks.

Chapter 2: Its really useful having a Meowth

            Ash walked leisurely along, fighting the occasional Rattata that dared to approach with a Persian following him, but not really paying attention to his surroundings.

            Meowth was certainly opening up nicely, but it would take some more time.

            A few more Rattatas bit the dust.

            It was late afternoon when Ash and his small group camped by the river, with a meal of freshly caught fried fish for dinner.         

            _Yummy._ Meowth said appreciatively as it ate heartily. Persian and Pidgeot didn't eat much, as well as Chansey, but he didn't notice.

            Ash ate a few fish himself, seasoned with rosemary and lemon, and once again thanked his lucky stars that he had his Fruit basket…very useful, that magical item.

            The next day, trouble reared her ugly head.

            The day had started off pleasantly enough. Ash had woken up, fixed pokenosh for his pokemon and pancakes for himself, and then they had headed towards Viridian again, keeping a steady pace and not rushing.

            Meowth proved himself quite an adept fighter, and with a good range of special attacks to boot.

            Pidgeot had beaten off the few bugs that had approached.

            And Persian had just slunk along, not minding the world much.

            Of course, he hadn't known that Gary would show up…

            "Hey, Loser!"

            Ash looked up. "Oh hello, Mr. High-and-mighty-and-I-don't-care-about-pokemon Oak."

            Gary glared.

            Ash shrugged. "What do you want?"

            "Let's battle!" Gary ground out.

            "Fine." Ash replied. He watched impassively as Gary sent out a snarling Golem.  
            "Meowth, use Surf." Ash said.

            Meowth nodded, and Golem dropped like a rock. Interestingly enough, there was no pain inflicted from the genetic mutations, but the catch was that Meowth was diurnal, not nocturnal, and therefore could not stay with normal Meowths.

            "WHAT?!" Gary demanded. "Arcanine, go! Bite that puny thing to shreds!"

            "Meowth, Reflect.' Ash said, watching as the clear shield went up. "Now Lock-On."

            Meowth struggled to stay conscious while Arcanine attempted a bite, but the Reflect held, shakily, and Meowth Locked on.

            "Now. Guillotine."

            Meowth made two vertical slashes with his claws and Arcanine fell.

            "That's enough." Ash said, walking over and giving Meowth a good looking-over to see if he was hurt.

            Gary's jaw was on the ground.

            "Y-you cheater! You must have stolen that pokemon! There's no way a normal pokemon would be this good!"

            "As if." Ash retorted. "I got him from your Grandfather's lab. You can ask him."

            Gary immediately summoned his Pidgeot and raced for Pallet.

            Ash next had the misfortune to run into a carrot-top, who made some fuss about a bike he had no clue whatsoever about, so he ignored her ranting and continued on his way.

            It was two days later when he reached Viridian City.

            "Hello, Ash." Joy greeted him cheerfully. "I see you're setting out on your own journey."

            "Yes, Nurse Joy." Ash replied, as she healed his pokemon quickly. "I don't want to stay at home anymore. And it's a fairly decent way to support myself."

            Joy nodded. "Just be careful, all right?"

            "I'll try to be, don't worry."

            Joy nodded as she waved goodbye to the trainer. "I hope you know what you're doing…"

            Six weeks later…

            A pair of golden eyes stared contemptuously at the bloody, mangled mess that had once been a group of team magma agents.

            "Baka. Trying to hurt the dragon pokemon without my noticing? Did you _think_ you could get away with it?"

            Faint, sardonic laughter rippled through the air as a pair of wings carried the figure away.

            Another pair of golden eyes smiled.

            "So, you didn't expect me to show up, did you? And you actually think you can win?"

            The lead Rocket fidgeted nervously. He'd heard rumors…

            "You know, I hate to disappoint you, but it won't work out that way."

            And then the world exploded in a million flashes of agony and white-hot pain.

            The last pair of golden eyes focused on a far point in the distance.

            "Don't worry, I'll carry the flame and come find you when the time is right."

            One day later…

            Ash was lying on a branch about ten feet high in the tree, ignoring the yapping down below and wondering just _why_ one Misty Waterflower was following him around. She seemed to be confusing him with someone else.

            "Would you quit calling me Jack?'

            "But that's your name!" Misty said, pulling out a mallet.

            Ash sighed inwardly. * Baka… *

            Meowth leaped up, and, in an amazing display of agility, sliced the mallet into many tiny pieces.

            Misty growled. 'That's it! I challenge you! If you lose, you're paying me back!"

            "Oh, spare me the theatrics." Ash said dryly. "All right then. Meowth, you ready?"  
            The feline stretched and sharpened his claws.

            "Misty chooses Starmie!"  
            "Thunderbolt." Ash replied, not even batting an eyebrow as Starmie was fried.

            Misty gulped like a codfish for a few seconds as Ash walked on. "Leave me alone."

End Chapter!  
  


^_^


	3. Balancing Act

I hope I don't get Writer's block on this

SS2 Megami-sama – thank you! And no, I'm not doing any killing in this version, at least not yet.

Someones – have never seen kingdom hearts, but I despise AAMRN

Link Masters – Ash n' Lance do not stay together when they reincarnate. They have to find each other, plus Ash is usually memory-less thanks to the prophecy.

Aragorn the Ranger – you think? *Raises eyebrow* True… but in all the AAMRN fics I've read (around two hundred fifty, I used to like AARMN, about 4 years ago), no matter how abusive or rude Misty is, Ash will take it and eat it up. 

Chapter 3: Balancing Act 

            Ash and Meowth sat by a pool of water, eating ice cream cones.

            "Well, it was hard, but you did great." Ash said, as the Boulder and Cascade badges sparkled brightly on his vest.

            Meowth smiled, and purred.

            "Of course, if I had known _Misty_ was the gym leader I could have just gotten the badge when you beat her earlier."

            _True, true._

"Well, I guess it ends well." Ash said, looking at his shimmering cascade badge happily. "She shouldn't bug me any more."

            _We can only hope as much._

            "Indeed."

            Ash stared off into the distance again. Meowth looked at him quizzically.

            _Are you looking for someone?_

            "Kind of…"

            _More like two of them._ Pidgeot said softly.

            Meowth looked quite confused. _Then why don't you go find them?_

            "I can't…"

            _It's complicated, Meowth._ Persian replied, flicking his tail. _There is much about Ash that you do not know._

            Meowth looked kind of huffy. _It can't be that bad. Are you in trouble? Running from the police? A pickpocket?_

            "Oh, nothing of that sort. They couldn't catch me anyways.' Ash said, a small smile flickering across his physiognomy.

            _In plain and simple terms, he can't be with his mate._ Pidgeot said, enunciating the words clearly.

            Ash flushed, a pale pink spreading across his cheekbones.

            …_Or his sibling_ Persian added.

            _But…_ Meowth still looked vaguely confused.

            "Perhaps I'll tell you later." Ash said, standing up abruptly. A strange gleam filled his eyes.

            "Maybe…"

            Without another word, Ash walked a few paces away, heading for the stream.

            _Did I do something wrong?_ Meowth queried.

            _No. Master Ash has a difficult path to walk. And he does not like being reminded of it._

            Meowth crinkled his brow. * What is going on? *

            "I know I shouldn't let it effect me! I know." Ash said, staring at himself in the reflection of the pool. "But I can't help it!"

            "I can't let you be hurt for my sake again…"

            Two weeks later…

            "Sandslash, Earthquake." Ash whispered, as Surge's Raichu fainted dead away. He took the proffered Thunder Badge and quickly exited the gym.

            "Weird kid." Surge said, scratching his head in puzzlement. Raichu nodded.

            _There's something wrong with him, I think._

            A bare two months later, Ash had all the Johto and Kanto badges. Meowth was starting to get quite worried about his master.

            _Why won't you tell me straight out what's wrong? What's his goal? What is he doing all this for?_

            Pidgeot ruffled her feathers. _It's too dangerous._

            _And unless you can pass the sacred gates, it won't do you any good._ Persian nodded, licking a spot on his paw.

            _But what _is_ it?_ He persisted. 

            Meowth looked at Ash, who was staring into that little yellow compact mirror he carried around at all times.

            _The fate of the world,_ Ash muttered distractedly. "Aneki!"

            The compact mirror fell from nerveless fingers as Ash pressed his head in his hands, trying to suppress shudders that wracked his form.

            Meowth curiously went and looked in the mirror. There, a girl dressed in… flames? Was fighting a green pokemon he had never seen before.

            It was a grass-type, but why was she losing?

            The battle raged for almost an hour, before a final blast of flame sent the grass-type scurrying away for safety. She collapsed on the ground, the flames solidifying into a dark red robe.

            Ash had finally stopped trembling and hurriedly picked up the mirror, staring into it anxiously. "Aneki!"

            "I'm all right, Ash." Charlotte replied, although she didn't sound it. "At least I'm not dead…"

            "I'm sorry!"

            "Don't worry. Besides, I pain split, remember? That's why you were going through all that agony. I should be apologizing to you."

            There was a flash of light and Charlotte appeared in front of him.

            Meowth looked between them curiously. _She's the sibling?_

            _That would be correct._ Pidgeot replied.

            _But…_

            _That was Serebii._ Persian said, a bit of stuffiness seeping into his voice. _In case you didn't know, one of the legendary pokemon._

            Meowth's eyes widened to saucer size.

            "You don't have any Sunspark potion on you by any chance?" Charlotte asked. Ash wordlessly handed her a vial.

            "Thanks, Ash." She said, tossing it back in a few seconds. "Wow, that certainly helps a lot."

            "Are you sure you're okay?" Ash asked.

            Charlotte stopped. "No, I almost died again. If I hadn't been using pain split then I would have definitely worn myself out with all the injuries. Serebii didn't give me any chance to heal, and she disabled my Recover and Morning Sun ability."

            Meowth looked even more worried now.

            "How is… she?" Ash asked.

            "All right. The balance is still holding itself. I've been unceremoniously deprived of my job, but other than that, its no problem."

            "Is she okay?" Ash asked. "I haven't been able to see anything."

            "Well, her compact's broken." Charlotte said matter-of-factly. "And those magical objects take time to repair themselves."

            "Serebii again?"

            A curt nod. Ash sighed.

            "What is up with her…. can't she see that we're meant to be together?"

            "Apparently not."

End Chapter!

              
            


	4. Chasing Destruction

Chapter 4! You like? Oh, major darkness here. Deals with a theme that revolves through most of my fics.

Disclaimer: I own Destiny and the Triple Guardianship and the cards and Pika-chan. Everything else would belong to Nintendo and Shogakukan comics.

Chapter 4: Chasing Destruction

            And the leaves whirled as they flew through the air on silent wings.

            "Are you sure about this, Ash?"

            "Yes. I must finish it.' Ash replied, his voice hard and cold. Meowth shivered. Pidgeot and Persian had both disappeared, and now he was alone with his master and this girl.

            It wasn't a nice feeling.

            Ash had changed almost instantly. Now, all the kindness seemed to have bled out of him. He even felt cold.

            Meowth was worried.

            "With the darkness, I seal you." Ash whispered, watching in satisfaction as Serebii disappeared.

            His glowing green eyes stared past Meowth. "And now, I can find her again."

            The darkness around him broke into little wisps that vanished like smoke.

            "Let's go." Charlotte whispered. "We can't stay in the realm of time for too long, or else we'll be affected."

            Ash nodded and they slipped out through the hanging ajar silver gates.

            Meowth padded behind them, still worrying.

            It didn't get much better when Meowth finally found out whom Ash was talking about. He watched as the Dragon Master embraced the younger Thunder Guardian. Was he the only one that noticed the barely-concealed madness in her silver eyes?

            There was something dreadfully wrong with this whole picture.

            She was too wrapped up in him. If anything happened, the world could risk destruction.

            There was danger on western front.

            _You have to help me._ Meowth pleaded.

            Persian licked his paw and looked up slowly. _Why?_

            _Can't you see it? Are you a blind fool? This system doesn't work!_

            _Of course it doesn't._ Persian replied. _It hasn't worked for lifetimes. All they want is to be alive and together._

_            But the rest of the world!_ Meowth protested.

            _Those two… the entire burden rests on their shoulders and their Chosen pokemon. It is a wonder they still live._ A different voice broke in.

            Zapdos preened his eerily glowing feathers. It was nice to be out of his card.

            _The balance hasn't worked ever since Serebii wrote it. She was too naïve. She wanted to keep Thunder a child of rainbows and light, but it was not to be. And when he fell, she tried to kill him._

_            That's why the guardians are sacrificed._

_            It's not a pretty fairy tale like it looks._

_            Without thunder, ice is vulnerable. She will either freeze or burn and neither is pleasant._

_            Fire will throw herself into danger to keep the two of them together, because she is Thunder's sister and she wants his happiness. No matter what it takes, they will, all three of them, try to keep the balance._

Zapdos paused. _You aren't a natural-born, are you?_

Meowth blinked.

            _You were specially bred, correct? Not a wild pokemon._

            _What does that have to do with anything?_ Meowth demanded.

            _You know not the tales and trials about the three guardians. It is no wonder you are so fearful._

_            You had best be careful,_ Pidgeot warned. _Master Ash does not take kindly to failures. If you betray him, the results are dire. So don't even think about telling anyone this, especially not a mortal._

            Meowth was silent after that.

            _Thunder's child hates Serebii now. If she had let him and ice live out their lives in peace, it would have been all right. But now he fights his Chosen pokemon, and she is too bullheaded to admit her wrongdoing. That is why the guardians are so bitter. It is not the duty they dislike, but the way they are nothing but puppets. Pretty little dolls for her to play with and break._

_            She tried to kill them before._

_            And they don't trust her anymore._

_            Even Hope is turning as dark as Destiny. That is the worse case scenario. Hope and Destiny were supposed to balance each other out, but now, it's failing…_

            "Dragonite! Hyper Beam!" Lance said, silver eyes blazing with fury as the challenger's Gyarados bit the dust.

            "Aw man!" Gary cursed. "Umbreon, go!"

            He counted on Dragonite having to recharge for Hyper Beam.

            He guessed wrong.

            Lance's eyes glowed palely for a bare second, before a thin smile crossed her lips. "Now, Dragonite."

            The earth around Umbreon exploded in a brilliant display of power, and when it cleared, Umbreon lay there unconscious.

            No challenge.

            Lance swept her cape around herself and left the arena. She walked down the hall, boots clacking softly on the tiled floor and opened the silver dragon-patterned doors to her room. "Come out, little one."

            "Aniki!" Ash cried, as he threw himself into her arms. "Lance-chan!"

            Lance smiled as she pressed a kiss on the top of his head. "I missed you."

            Ash nodded vigorously. "Yes! But now we can be together. I managed to seal Serebii."

            Lance's eyes widened. "Permanently?"

            "I hope so." Ash whispered. "I'm sick of being used as her toy. And I see how you and Charlotte feel about this whole twisted travesty of life."

            The Dragon Master didn't say another word as the stars swirled around them and the darkness flowed through them, as the silent tears fell and the gentle hands brushed them away, and the euphoria that followed.

End Chapter!

So let's see, I got rid of Serebii… now what…my plotbunny died a chapter ago, so its mostly introspective musing now. *Sighs*

This is meant to be short piece.

If I get inspiration again there shall be a sequel!  
Remember that most of my fics are championshippy, even if it doesn't say so in the summary, k?


End file.
